bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Avior
Avior is a dragon-like Bakugan who has wings and stands on two legs. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mason Brown in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Avior is part of Ren's team. He throws out flames, which can melt through rocks. Impact waves can blast out Avior's mouth. The abilities Long Aerchule and Battle Howling extends his body and changes his sphere mode mode. Although he is on Ren's team it is Mason Brown's partner. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Avior first appeared in episode 4, he battled and unknown kid's Raptorix and won. He later faces Coredem and wins as well, but then after Jake's rematch he lost. In episode 7, he appears and tags with Rubanoid to take out Venoclaw and Buz Hornix and wins. He then later tags with Venoclaw to battle Helix Dragonoid and Hawktor, but unfortunately fails. In episode 15, he tagged with Strikeflier to battle Akwimos and Coredem. He managed to keep them on the ropes by using Lashor, but taken out in the first round. He later goes on in the second round with Strikeflier, but when Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue it caused him and Strikeflier to get frozen making the battle a tie. ; Ability Cards * Long Aerchule: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Avior. * Offering Armor: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to Avior. * Bolting Chain: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Luft Howling: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Battle Howling: Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and prevents the opponent from activating new ones. * Ifreet Cannon: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Game Trivia *Evidence shows that Avior is an elder Bakugan. As mentioned in GI episodes 4 and 8 due to Mason calling him an old dog, and himself stating this. *Avior is the oldest Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders so far. Gallery Anime abcf.jpg|Avior in sphere mode (closed) abof.jpg|Avior in sphere mode (open) Avior Ball form.jpg|Avior's sphere mode fully opened by the effect of Long Achilles File:Avior_Anime.jpg|Avior in real mode File:Avior_Ability.jpg|Avior using the ability Offering Armor abf1.jpg|Avior in real mode abf4.jpg|Avior talking to Jake File:Avior_Coredem_Anime.jpg|Avior and Coredem in real mode abf2.jpg|Avior using the ability Long Achilles abf3.jpg|Avior's real mode after using the ability Long Achilles File:Lashoravior.png|Avior equipped with Lashor in sphere mode Avior with Lashor (rumored) in Bakugan form.png|Avior and Lashor in real mode Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.05 PM.png Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.56 PM.png Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.32.34 PM.png Mais.jpg|Mason and Avior Game File:!Bl5mNHwCGk~$(KGrHqEOKkMEtjhuEqNhBLdiqvC7Ow~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Avior Dragonballzcentral 2099 1384888981.jpeg|Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Avior Plus Battle Gear.PNG|Pyrus Avior with Gold Twin Destructor Photo on 2010-03-27 at 14.20.jpg|Pyrus Avior File:Avior-darkus.jpg|Darkus Avior File:Avior.jpg|Darkus Avior T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY_030317_jpg_310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with a Flip Twin Destructor Bakupics2 023.JPG|Darkus Avior File:AviorSUB.PNG|Subterra Avior File:Avior_005.jpg|Subterra Avior BakPics 001.JPG|Subterra Avior Unknown_Bakugan.jpg|Haos Avior Avior.JPG|Haos Avior File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:Avior.PNG|Ventus Avior Avior222.PNG|Aquos Avior File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos, Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:Merlix_Akwimos_Hyper_Helix_Avior_Hakapoid.jpg| Avior + Battle Gear.jpg|Avior equiped with Lashor BA1013 GA GBL 13.jpg|Avior's Gate Card T1n0tzXdXJXXafG3I8_100537_jpg_310x310.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Aquos Avior BD.jpg|Aquos Avior File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.47.11 PM.png|Subterra Avior Thewolf1clearavior.png Avior2.jpg|Pyrus Crimson and Pearl Avior(just entered) Others Aviorx.jpg|Avior in real mode Avior roar.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:BakuDouble-Strike